Time Travel Staff
The Time Travel Staff is a powerful rod discovered by Ben Hun. By twirling it clockwise or counterclockwise, this mysical artifact can in fact transport its wielder through time. It is highly unstable and dangerous and could destroy the universe. Background The Staff was developed by the Time Agency on a slow day. Its purpose was to allow for portable travel, without the need for returning to a central hub to travel with. However, the professionals were involved with more important manners. They left the creation of the Staff to newly-employeed workers. The result was a glitched, dangerous, and unstable item that left damage in the fourth dimension (AKA time) and tunnelled through the continuium recklessly and dangerously. Description and operation The Staff looks rather plain. It grants the user the power of time travel. The staff is glitched, dangerous, and unstable. Using it tears an uneven, unstable hole in the fourth dimension (AKA time), when one twirls it, they are propelling themselves through a dimension that wasn't even supposed to be crossed, without any protection. Suddenly changing directions with it (or worse, dropping the staff while twirling) could damage, or even kill, the user. The staff's operation is simple enough. One must first slam its bottom end on the ground, until the thing on top glows. Then, the penguin must start waddling, and begin twirling the staff in the desired direction directly in front of them. Twirling it clcokwise sends the user forward in time, counterclockwise sends them backwards. The faster the staff is twirled, the faster and farther back the user goes. The penguin should see everything starting to slow down around them, and stretch out and elongate. Ahead of them, a black circle should open up. While twirling the Staff, the user must dash to the circle and jump in. They no longer have to run, but they mustn't halt twirling the staff in the same direction until the reach their destination. Furthermore, there is no indicator that the traveller is in the right period; simply put, it is all guesswork. A user might aim for 1999 but end up in 1912 by accident, because he or she didn't stop correctly. Safety? According to Ben Hun, the staff is an "ancient Hun relic" that's infused with power and can be used without danger. Yeah, right. However, Kwiksilver and the BOF Department of Time beg to differ. They have provided a conveinent graph in this article to show the dangers of unstable travel. Trivia * * It's rather plain looking don't you think? * It was discovered by Ben Hun in a unknown location. Apparently, theives got ahold of it and sold it on the black market. Ben aquired it through these means. * Kwiksilver states that this device is most probably stolen from the Time Agency. He is constantly trying to retrieve it, but will not give it back to the agency as it has become corrupt. * It is owned by Ben Hun... technically. * Ben Hun states that he will not allow Kwiksilver, or anyone else, to retrive the Time Travel Staff. * Being Kwiksilver's protege and apprentice, Willy the Penguin has often tried to retrive the staff also. * Even EDFan12345, for some reason, has tried to retrieve it for Kwiksilver. * The BOF also assists Kwisksilver in his attempts, but they request that he hand it over to them first for testing and possible limitation of powers. The Department of Time frequently complains that the staff is messing up their work. * Ben Hun built the Doom Bots to protect it. *Kwiksilver doesn't know it, but the Time Agency wants to destroy it because of its flaws. ** * Fudd owns a similar staff named the Staff of Goofiness that can travel through time. It is more stable then the time travel staff but still annoys Director Benny. Location The Time Travel Staff is located in The Hole, where it is guarded by all sorts of nasty traps. As such, the only chance to snag it back is when it is with Ben Hun (like in his inventory) or not stored there. See Also * Ben Hun * The Hole * Department of Time * BOF * Kwiksilver Category:Items Category:Transportation Category:Daredevils Category:Staves Category:moves